This Prison
by 9witch2
Summary: Robin and Raven are together, and Malchior has a problem with it. He tries to escape from his book to sabatoge the stupid traffic light...during The End. Pairing undecided until chappie 12.
1. New Power

A/N: So, I came up with new story ideas when I was writing (or rather typing) Two Sides of Law. Hope you likie!

………………………………...

_This Prison_

_Chapter One_

_The Elf and the Sorceress_

Beast Boy bolted down the hallway, running from Cyborg and his stinky ball of socks. He skidded to a halt at a corner and began picking up speed again. He was perfectly aware of which hallway he was in, but then again, he didn't care. Raven had to come out of her room sooner or later. She couldn't pout over Malchior forever.

"Hey, you little grass stain! Where are you?" Cyborg called from some distance away. Beast Boy smiled to himself and shook his head at his follower's poor tactics. He found himself slowing down as he came do his friend's door. Raven's. And he stopped. Something drove him to knock. And he did.

"Raven?" He inquired. He could hear the girl just on the other side of the door. Their conversation was a blur to the elf. He remembered apologizing over the dragon breaking her heart. She said something about him, Beast Boy, thinking she was creepy. Then he'd told her she wasn't alone. And the next thing he knew, an emotional Raven had wrapped her arms about his neck. He stood their in shock, a priceless expression playing on his face. He was no longer the cocky "ladies man" Beast Boy. He was just like every other person that didn't know what to do about hugs or love.

That brought his attention to another question. Why was Raven hugging him? Sure, he'd apologized and tried to make her feel better, but Raven… Raven hugging someone was "just plain freaky" as Starfire would put it. She was a dark girl who liked her privacy and didn't show emotion. And this single hug destroyed everything she stood for.

The green boy stood there, frozen and in shock. His arms were stuck out to the sides, flinching with every new command his brain sent. _Hug her! She needs comfort right now!_ a part of him shrieked. _Don't give her the wrong idea! _another side of him countered. _Like Raven would like me! _the first side cried.

When she finally pulled away, Beast Boy was unsure how to act. What was he supposed to do? What should he say? What would she do next? What was she thinking?

"Uh…" the green boy muttered. Suddenly, he was hit with a flying object. He fell to the floor with a "Doh!" and lay there, motionless.

"Woo-hoo! Stank ball!" A metal man cried from the side. He waved his arm in the air triumphantly. The fallen boy sat up, and Raven enveloped the said "stank ball" in her powers.

That was nearly three years ago, and I am never going to forget it. It was the night I got trapped in a book for a second time. I am Malchior.

………………………………...

A/N: I know it's a really short chappie, but I just wanted to lay the whole thing down before I continue. Speaking of which, should I continue this one? Please review.


	2. Destinies

_This Prison_

_Chapter Two_

_Destinies_

**(A/N: this is starting of two years later.)**

"There has to be a way to stop it!" yelled a certain violet-eyed girl in rage. She threw a book across the chamber in anger, rather out of character for her. She suddenly sat down, head in her hands. She let out what seemed to me a sob and began to chant her words of power, often referred to as a mantra nowadays.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" The young girl trailed off into mutters. Her back straightened as if she had been jabbed with a pin and she held her middle digits to her thumbs. Her small gray hands rested themselves delicately on her knees. After a few more rounds of her chant, the dark girl was suspended in midair. It was an amazing feat indeed. Levitating, in my day, was nearly impossible to achieve. Azarathian meditation, though, was one of the most challenging forms of meditation I have ever attempted.

And yet, before me hovered a lady who'd perfected it in her earliest years of life. It was simple to the dark one; it was simple as breathing to her.

The girl went on with her session for quite a time. It was a good hour or two before any interruptions were seen. Then again, it could have been a good time sooner. I have really let my sense of time slip away whilst being trapped in this book for a thousand years.

At first, the meditator went rigid. Her eyelids pushed themselves together, attempting to block something out. Her thick eyebrows knit themselves together. Her muscles tensed. I was not surprised in the least. Ever since her sixteenth birthday, she had been having…interruptions in her sessions. I'm sure if I'd had a real mouth, I'd have been smirking. After all, who did she think she was, trying to pull the wool over a demon's eyes?

Over the next few minutes, her breathing became more and more irregular and her body shook. I could tell the visions before her frightened the girl to no end. _She had it against her all along. It is no wonder she was easy to fool. _I thought. _She was frightened and uncertain of her future. That is why she was so _happy _to have me about._

Suddenly, her eyes finally snapped open. Shock and fear shown in the glossy violet orbs. Her hands shot out from her sides, as if to catch herself. Instantly, she fell onto her bed from lack of concentration.

"I can try…" She muttered with a cracking voice. I chuckled to myself. As if a mere girl could stop a demon. It was even less likely of her to defeat her own father.

Trigon was this girl's father. He had sired her for his sole purposes: to aid him in the conquer of the Earth and its universe. This was a prophecy predicted at her birth. She'd known her destiny all her life, and still, she rejected it. Why she did not wish to end a world which caused her to suffer so baffled me.

Yes, this girl, Raven, still suffered here, as in all places. She was constantly rejected and taunted and called names of all sorts. Her "friend"…the green one…he has still teased her of being creepy since my return to the book. Raven hides her emotions from her friends, especially Beast Boy. The days that happened, Raven would disappear in her chambers for the remainder of the day to cry. She'd steal several glances at my chest and mutter and shake her head. Surly she was remembering me. There were other times where Raven would just sit in her room all day long. She'd never eat or sleep or even read her hundreds of blasted books. Instead, she'd sit, embracing her knees, staring at the walls with tears in her eyes. She would not cry, only let her wide eyes brim with the liquid. Why would this pathetic girl sit idle all day?

And soon enough, my answer came. It came in the form of a bird, oddly enough. You see, unbeknownst to the others, the dark mystic has a little pet, if you will. A bird. A raven to be more specific. It perches on the headboard. Raven calls the raven "Merrill". The girl will talk to Merrill and stroke his feathers affectionately, once again, out of character. And she finally let slip quite a shocking tidbit to the bird a month or two ago.

_Flashback_

"_He never notices me." She spoke softly, barely audible. The bird let out a soft caw as if to respond. "He only notices Starfire." Raven sat on the bed, holding out her arm for her pet to land upon. It fluttered over, cawing again. "I just wish…I wish he loved me the way I love him." I am sure if I could speak outside of the book, I would have tsked. Not a soul could love her; not a soul could understand a demon…unless it was another demon. I pushed that thought aside and listened intently. "I shouldn't kid myself should I? Robin is out of my league."_

_End flashback_

And I'm sure if I could have made any noise whatsoever with the book closed, I would have laughed.

Raven sat on her bed, and suddenly, I felt her eyes on my prison of a chest. She stood up, and to my surprise, strode over to the box and lifted the lid without hesitation. She lifted my book out of it, blowing dust off the cover.

"Malchior?" She questioned. I was too stunned to reply. She flipped through the pages of my book. She found my page, and our eyes connected. I hesitated before speaking.

"Need my help again, do we?" I spoke slowly. I wasn't going to let old wounds heal; not a chance…

"Yes." I looked at her with narrowed eyes. I hadn't actually expected her to admit she needed me, of all people (or books) for help. Not that I actually _would _help her.

"You cannot stop your destiny." She stared at me in confusion. Her brows were knitted again.

"How do you-"

"Know? Well, sweet Raven, I've been watching you." She visibly cringed at the sound of my old term for her. "I scarcely know how I am capable of it, but I have been able to see all that goes on within these walls. I have also been able to, unbelievably, access your minds." I watched as her eyes widened. I chuckled. "**All **of your minds." Her jaw dropped.

"What? How…"

"I haven't the slightest idea, fair lady. But I will let you know, the one called Robin is-"

"I don't care! How long have you been doing this?" she spat.

"As long as your spell has trapped me within the book." She shut her eyes, as if thinking.

"Did you enter my mind?" She asked slowly. Anger was rising. Unfortunately, I had not been capable of entering Raven's thoughts. It had been too well protected.

"No; I have not."

"Liar."

"I do not-"

"Liar!" she cried. "Tell me-"

"Raven? Who are you talking to?" a voice asked through the door. Raven's eyes widened as the one called Robin began to enter the code to her door.

………………………………...

A/N: Oh, no! Another cliffy! So how's the chappie? Sorry it took me so long to update. I was trying to figure out which way to take the thing. Hoped you liked it! Please review!


	3. Chats and Smooches

_This Prison_

_Chapter Three_

_Chats and Smooches_

The young woman's eyes grew ever wider and as Robin was punching in the fourth number, she finally responded. She shoved my book roughly back in its place, muttering a hasty spell to bind the trunk so it could not be opened by non-spell casters. No sooner did she summon a book and open it did her little friend come in.

"Raven?" A puzzled expression came across his masked face. "Are you okay? I thought I heard…" He paused and gazed at the dark girl before him. "Did you open Malchior's book?" Amazing. That boy was dead-on. Raven tried to grasp a few words, perhaps a clever retort to shoot back at her 'leader'. "Just as long as you don't get hurt again, it's okay…" He trailed off. It was clear to me that this lad was a professional at persuading as I was. Raven sighed and got up. She pulled him from the threshold and shut the door, leaning against it.

"Can you keep a secret?" She inquired. He faltered with his words. It was evident this sort of 'secret-telling' did not happen often. He nodded vaguely, closing a now hanging jaw. Raven stared at him, and with another sigh, she looked away.

_If that bastard is trying to trick her again… _I heard the boy's thought. I snickered to myself. Protective, wasn't he?

"Robin, I need help."

"With what? I can-"

"Magic help."

"Oh." He looked defeated. She pulled him by a wrist toward the bed and sat him down. She joined him, bringing her knees to her chest. He played at his collar a bit, as if nervous. The tugging ceased the instant she looked up at him. Over the past two years, the 'Boy Wonder' as he was called, had grown several inches and passed Raven's height, even while she grew an inch or two. Their roles had been reversed; Robin looked down and Raven looked up if they wished to make eye contact.

"Robin, do you swear what I tell you won't leave this room?"

"Yes, Rae. You can trust me." the boy with raven-black hair insisted.

"I mean, if you tell someone, I could rip your eyes out and scratch you until you die of blood loss if you ever let it slip…" She trailed off.

"I get it. It's a really big thing. I'll get chewed up and spit out if I blab."

"No, you don't get it. Robin, I can barely trust even _you _with this. I'd need to leave if it got out."

"I swear. If I tell, you can throw me off the roof." _What is so important that I don't tell? Wait, did she just imply she can trust _me _the most? _The boy seemed to question everything.

"Alright." She paused, looking away from him. "It's about why Slade is back." Robin visibly cringed at the mention of his arch enemy. He nodded and urged the lady to go on. "He's after me. Well, who he's working for is." Raven adjusted her position to face her love.

"And remember how I said my birthday was nothing to celebrate?" He nodded. "It's because I knew what was coming. I-"

"You knew Slade was coming back?" he interrupted rather rudely.

"No, but I was aware his…boss would come looking for me." She avoided his eyes. "The symbol…the symbol on Slade's forehead…it is a mark of Scath." Violet eyes turned back to white masked ones. The boy clearly showed bafflement. "Better known as…Trigon." Her last words were a mere whisper, yet her little friend heard them just fine. His eyes widened. He shook his head in disbelief._ Trigon…_

"What…What would _Trigon _want with _you?_" He asked. Her eyes shimmered with threatening tears. Robin's eyes widened yet again. "Raven…" And to everyone's surprise (even his own) he pulled her into an embrace. She looked surprised at first, but finally laid her hands on his shoulders and buried her face in the nook of his neck. Her eyelids closed and tears seeped onto her companion's shirt.

_Oh. My. God. What the hell is going on? Why is Trigon after her? I thought he was only a myth! Oh. My. God. I'm hugging Raven! Would this be…no. She needs comfort and a shoulder right now…with whatever is going on. _Robin thought.

"You won't trust me if I tell you." Raven sobbed.

"You're my friend and nothing could change that." He held the back of her head with his gloved hand, running his fingers through Raven silky hair. It was clear, even to me, that an embrace like that was meant as more "than a friend", so to speak.

"He's…my father." The room was very quiet. His fingers stopped moving and his mouth agape. _Holy hell. _The boy thought. He sure swears a lot doesn't he?

"I told you!" She exclaimed, pushing him back, exasperated. "You don't trust me anymore!"

"Yes I do! I'm just curious!" Robin hastily explained, holding out his hands with palms facing the ceiling. "Please, Rae. Tell me the whole story." The maiden in question sniffed and continued to hug her knees. And she proceeded to tell her friend the story…from start to finish.

"And that's when I met you and the rest of the team." Raven polished off her story quite a time later.

"Wow…Raven…When is it…" the foolish boy's voice lowered to a mere whisper. "supposed to happen?"

"I don't know." The two sat in silence for a minute or two before the masked "heartthrob" spoke again.

"Did you open Malchior's book for magic help?"

"Yes. And he…never mind. He can tell you himself." She replied. Again, she strode over to the chest and opened it after muttering a quick counter curse for her protection spell. She pulled my book out and turned to the page I was illustrated upon, making her way back to her seat. Two sets of eyes fell upon me.

"Well, if it isn't the Boy Wonder himself." I joked. "Raven has said a lot about you, she has." I went on. This was going to be amusing. To my astonishment, the boy did not act surprised.

"Tell him what you told me." Raven said flatly. Her voice had changed. Instead of tearful and cracking, it was harsh and angered. I'm sure if my eyes could have moved, they would have rolled toward the heavens. I let out a huff of mocking annoyance before responding to the petty girl's command.

"First tell him what you told Merrill." I said. "And I might consider telling the child what I told you." Robin's eyes reflected that of more bafflement until lady Raven told him she kept a bird.

"I have a raven." She said, not sparing so much as a glance to her friend. "Malchior, do you know what it feels like to be burned?" A rare smile played at her pale face. Surly she wasn't thinking of burning me! But then again, the pages of my text may not be able to burn while such a curse is in effect…But the fact she'd finally thought of the option…

"Surly you would know that such a curse prevents a book from destruction, sweet Raven?" I said, voicing sweetly. Robin's eyes narrowed at my mention to her of an old name. Raven merely ignored it.

"Malchior, do you really think Raven would fall for that love act twice?" Robin said threateningly.

"Yours does not count?" I questioned innocently. The boy scowled harder.

"What act?" Raven retorted.

"Such an embrace suggests-"

"Embrace this!" The boy said, slamming my prison shut. If my face could move, I was positive I would have scowled. "C'mon. We can come back when he's feeling less stubborn." He helped lady Raven to her feet and led her from the room, her hand in his. I believe I saw a crimson tint rise to the girl's cheeks, but her leader paid no mind. He led her down the hall to his room for a little chat. She marveled the many hangings plastered to his plain white walls and the many electronics he'd taken apart which now laid on his desk. His bed was a disaster. It was "full size" and the sheets were a tangled heap. His pillow was lodged in the thin gap between the bed and wall.

"Sorry for the mess…" He said sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck, as if nervous.

"It's alright." She looked up at him, letting a rare smile drift across her face. I'm sure if I could feel it, my heart would have fluttered. What am I saying? No, I could never fall for a wretch like her. True, she was beautiful, but… But what? I pushed my manic thoughts to the corners of my mind and watched the scene unfurl.

"So…are we going to tell the others about opening the book?" Robin asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Raven turned her attention back to her friend, eyes half-shutting. She crossed her arms. It was obvious she was attempting to block him out.

"I don't think we should."

"Right." There was an awkwardly long pause. "Rae?" The girl in question looked up yet again. "What was Malchior saying about you talking to your raven?" Another blush passed over lady Raven's cheeks, and she looked away. Robin moved around her so that she still faced him. Both of his hands were placed on her cloaked shoulders. He gave her a look, as if telling her to answer.

"It's nothing. Leave it alone." Lady Raven brushed reluctant hands from her and looked away. She turned and started to leave the room. "I'll-"

I could not believe what occurred next. The stupid boy blocked his love's path and, before she had time to object, pulled her close. He laid a hand on her waist and used the other to elevate her chin. He kissed her. The little runt kissed lady Raven! Her eyes widened and soon closed along with Robin's as their kiss grew more passionate. Her hands found his chest and the back of his neck. He laid several short pecks on her lips and went in for a longer one. At what point it happened, I do not know. His tongue entered her mouth. He backed his companion to a wall and kissed her with hunger. She ran her long fingers through his hair, earning a moan from him.

I'm sure if I could feel my beating heart, it would have skipped several beats. My stomach would feel as though I was going to be sick. My eyes would be wider than the esteemed "stank ball". I would have screamed. I would have ran to that- that- _tramp's _room and pried him from lady Raven. Who did he think he was, moving in on her like that? What about courting? That was disrespectful! What was he doing kissing _my _sweet Raven. And that was when it hit me. That was when pieces fit. That was when I figured out the puzzle. My feelings…love. I was in love with lady Raven.

………………………………...

A/N: So how's the chappie? Like how Malchior always points out he can't feel his body? It's really starting to bother him…I know things are going really slow, but things will pick up really soon. Promise. Thankies for reading, but even more thankies to **REVIEWERS!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Slip of the Tongue

'_Italics' _are thoughts

_This Prison_

_Chapter Four_

_Slip of the Tongue_

After the first minute of their kissing, the two lovers broke apart due to a red flashing light. This light was called the alert. It told them of any crimes going on in the city. Being the "Teen Titans", the city's well being rested on their hands. They sprinted down the stairs and out the door with the others.

I did not bother to see what the danger was. I did not care. I was too busy mulling over my thoughts. I knew I was in love with the lady Raven, but why? She was a mere child opposed to me…I was a thousand twenty-one years old (nineteen if you don't count the years in the book). She was only sixteen! On top of that, she was attempting to hide from her destiny and overthrow the great Trigon. I couldn't fall for her! She would never trust me, even if I were to confess my feelings for her. I had tricked her once with a romance; it was highly unlikely she'd fall for me again…

'_Damned be this book!' _I shouted in my mind…what you could call my mind…Why did I have to be imprisoned here? Why did that buffoon Rorek lock me away? Death would have been a gift- that is why. He wanted me to suffer, and my kind could not die. Not forever, anyway. We would be reincarnated or remain in the place of our domain with others such as ourselves.

For what seemed like hours, I pondered what to do over this little situation. Should I attempt courting her again, sincerely? '_Do not mix with a traitor like her…' _Should I attempt to wreck her more than friendly relation with the 'Boy Wonder'?_ 'She'll burn you…' _But could I be burned? In this state, I could not even protect myself…

My spells! Surly one could work. I had memorized and perfected at least a thousand spells in my early years. And, if I needed aid, I only had to read the pages of text at my finger tips…figuratively speaking, of course. But could I still cast spells in my state?

"_Mercanata." _I chanted (A/N: I made up the spells, okay!). To my surprise, my voice echoed through my chest. It seemed I could do this with spells. Intriguing. A small wave of emerald energy swirled about the trunk, dying down only once I muttered a counter-curse. _"Casanata." _The energy was sucked into the pages of my prison faster than a moth found a flame. And then came the challenging part: finding a spell. I found several lock-picking charms while scouring pages. I saved it in my mind for later use.

An hour passed. Then two. Then three. I barely noticed the inhabitants of the tower had arrived home. I scarcely paid them any mind until blinding light poured into my container. Gray fingers came down to retrieve my prison of a book. Their violet-eyed owner flipped to my illustration, eyes reading that of determination. Beside her sat an equally (if not more) determined boy. His masked eyes were narrowed and his mouth was turned in a slight frown.

"How are you seeing the tower?" Robin got straight to the point.

"So lady Raven told you, did she?"

"Whose mind have you entered?" Robin tried again, only to have a less conspicuous answer. It was now clear to the lovebirds I was toying with him.

"Whose mind have I _not _entered?"

"Stop answering questions with questions!" Raven spoke up.

"Very well, but only for your sake. This mortal does not deserve to know." I said menacingly. I cleared my throat and went on. "I have told you before- I do not know why I can see into your home. Perhaps it is a side affect of your powers mixed with ancient enchantments. And as for the empathy, I have entered all minds but your own, dear Raven."

"What have you seen?" Robin cut in, not being phased by the fact I'd read his thoughts.

"Lots of things, child. How the green-eyed girl flies about, flirting and dressing in rather revealing attire. I have seen the ebony-skinned one polish his armor and vehicle and play games on a screen of a sort. The green elf is similar; he joins in the games and I have seen ridiculous amounts of "Stank Ball" played over the years. I have witnessed you, Robin, wake up with unmentionable dreams of the women. I have seen you train. I have seen you talk to the one you call 'Batman' and heard you mention something about being adopted. Oh, and lady Raven, the elf did not take your toothbrush. That was the redhead's doing." I saw both of their mouths drop with each of their own information.

"I threw him down the stairs for that!" lady Raven said, exasperated. I let out a chuckle.

"A leg broken in two places, a concussion, and a rather severe case of whimpering." I rattled off, remembering Beast Boy's state of injury.

"What did you read from our minds?" Robin plowed on.

"The elf is constantly thinking of something called 'tofu' or a girl named Terra. In my visions, I have only seen him as a small child attempting to control his abilities. The redhead is frequently thinking of her home and of Robin. She has had vivid wedding scenes play out in her mind…" Robin visibly shuttered with further thought of my words. "The armored man is always going on about meat or waffles or yams. I would rather not speak of the visions in his head. They are quite gory. And you, Robin…"

Robin stared on. If looks were capable of killing someone, I was a dead book. Raven switched her position on pure nerve.

"You are worried about being the best. You rarely think of yourself. Quite noble, you are. But you are cocky and rude when it comes to courting. I-"

"Courting?" Robin was at a loss of understanding.

"Asking girls out." Raven supplied.

"I believe you to be rather…disrespectful to kiss someone while they aren't looking."

"Don't talk to me about disrespect! You tricked Raven and broke her heart!" Robin said loudly.

"Very well." I paused and looked at Raven. It was a pointless gesture, as my eyes did not move. "Lady Raven, I am deeply sorry for seducing you. I hope you will accept my apology, though the wounds might never heal." Surprised violet eyes stared at me. Robin's pierced through my pages with intense anger. _'What the hell is wrong with this book?' _Robin thought.

"I do not understand your question, boy." I said to him tauntingly.

"Don't do that!" he growled.

"Malchior." I turned my attention to the dark girl who was staring at me. Her eyes seemed to bore into me; it seemed she could read my very soul. "What did you mean by referring to Robin as "mortal"?"

"I do not understand your question, fair maiden."

"You said "This mortal does not deserve to know." You're acting as if you are immortal yourself."

"Alright." I replied.

"Are you?"

"I'm like you, lady Raven. I am half mortal. The other half is demon."

………………………………...

A/N: Hi, everyone! How's the story? Good. Glad you liked it. Lol. Please review if you liked it. Thankies!


	5. Watching

A/N: okay, the chapter name has like no meaning to it. Deal with it. This chappie has like no point to it, but w/e. I'll get to the juicy stuff soon, promise!

………………………………...

_This Prison_

_Chapter Five_

_Watching_

As you can imagine, Raven slammed the book with unneeded force the instant she heard my statement of being of demon descent. She'd looked horrified, staring at her little "boyfriend" with widened eyes. That picture would have been worth more than a thousand words. She had gotten up from the floor almost immediately and strode about her room with arms moving often. They were first crossed over her chest. They then covered her stomach. They went to her shoulders. Robin did not stop her for a minute or two, as he was digesting the fact himself. Finally, he spoke.

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to think." lady Raven said. Her hands flew up to her temples as if concentrating. She didn't spare him a single glance.

"I'll go, then. Let me know if you want to talk about it." He rose from his patch on the maiden's dark carpet and made his way to the door. She gave a slight nod of response from her bed as she sat down. The boy let a sad smile run over his face as he exited the room.

The dark maiden sat on her bed for the longest while. Crickets chirped outside her curtained window. The clock read seven eighteen. She just sat there with her feminine hands clasped in her lap, staring at the window with emotional eyes. Breaths were slow and easy. I watched her well developed chest move with her breathing. She was so beautiful…'_NO!' _I caught myself. _'You cannot look at her that way! It is not appropriate!' _But my thoughts took a while to kick in.

At seven fifty-six, the lady walked back over to my chest. She slowly opened its top and lifted my prison out.

"Malchior." She opened the book and looked into my eyes.

"Lady Raven." I returned softly.

"How are you a demon?"

"The Devil. He is a dragon, but a rather small one. He is my ancestor. Evolution grew us in size." I don't know why I told the girl. My head was not on straight- damn. I don't have a head.

"How could a human be mixed with a dragon?" She queried with an arched brow.

"Quite interesting intercourse…" She gave me a look of disgust. "Forgive me. I am not on terms to joke with you anymore. Sorry. It's because the Devil is a human-dragon crossbreed. How he became this way, I haven't the slightest idea."

She nodded, looking off to the side. Suddenly, a familiar deadpan voice filled my ears. _'What the hell am I doing?'_ I noticed lady Raven's lips were not moving in the slightest. I stared at her, not believing what I'd just heard. Her thoughts. Those definitely weren't mine. What was going on? How could I intercept her thoughts?

"Malchior, why did you bother apologizing?" I pushed the mystery of the intercepted thoughts from my mind. I hesitated a moment before I spoke again.

"I found it fitting. It is not every day that I seduce a young woman into loving me." I said softly.

"I-"

"Never loved me." I finished her statement for her. She looked at me with a scowl, masking all previous emotions.

"And if you ever-"

"Try to do it again, you'll burn me." I completed that one as well.

"Yes. And don't enter anyone's mind."

"Yes, lady Raven." I sat there, looking up into her gorgeous violet eyes. She stared back, and in seconds, she broke contact with a number of blinks. Her features cemented into a scowl and she lifted a hand to shut my prison. "Wait!" I said hastily. Her hand froze and recoiled. She drew it into her chest.

"What?"

"I apologize." I responded. She sent another piercing glare my way. "I…I heard one of your thoughts." I admitted. I soon regretted it and Raven slammed the cover shut.

"I won't forgive you."

'_I figured as much.' _I thought, inwardly sighing. I watched Raven's slim hands lock and spellbind the trunk and leave the room.

I sat and watched the "Titans" go about their lives for a time. I looked on, absentmindedly keeping my eyes on Raven the entire time. She walked about with her cape draped around her, drawing it tighter every time someone spoke to her. Ignoring the others, she prepared what looked like herbal or green tea. The dimwitted redhead attempted conversation several times, only to receive a nod or a shake of a head. She soon gave up and seated herself with the two stankballers on the couch. The two sat on the U-shaped couch, engrossed with a game on the screen.

Robin soon came in with beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. A towel was draped around his neck and a bottle was clutched in his hand. He made his way over to the sink and filled the bottle before joining Raven at the bar. She was reading yet again. I saw the boy take a glace backwards. He smirked when he saw no one looking and pushed lady Raven's book to the counter.

She looked up, a retort ready on her lips but she let it die when she saw who had interrupted her. She let a smile come to her face. Robin returned it and laid a tender kiss on her lips. He pulled back and stood up to leave. He laid a hand on her shoulder and walked off toward his room. The purple-haired goddess watched him go with a dreamy mask over her face.

I felt anger bubble inside me. Why did this-this-this…_child _make her so happy? She deserved better than him of all people! I had to get out of this damned book!

And so I once again set to the task of finding a spell to free myself.

………………………………...

A/N: sorry it took me so long to update! I've been way to busy! I hope you like the chappie!

_**REVIEW! **_


	6. Prison Break

_This Prison_

_Chapter Six_

_Prison Break_

"_Mericille…Mericille…Mericille…" _I sat in my prison, chanting the counter curse to Raven's little spellbinding. It seemed like years had past. In reality, it had only been four days. I would have been out sooner, but a certain violet-eyed girl keeps entering her room. Whenever she is about, I cease my chanting. I have a hunch she might be able to hear me whilst inside her room. I can't take that chance.

I felt the book's curse being manipulated and weakened every day, but today, the effects seemed greater. Perhaps I could escape in the very near future…in a week, perhaps. Raven's curse was rather hasty, after all. And spells and enchantments were definitely not her forte…But I had to hand it to her, she was a strong sorceress to need only to read the incantation to lock me away.

Swirls of black and red energy swirled about my trunk, bouncing off of the sides. I could feel Raven's magic resisting more than it had since I began. Why was this so? Enchantments and curses usually weakened and broke so that you could hardly sense the magic. Had lady Raven caught on and tried to add another curse atop the other?

My eyes wandered to the common room of the tower. I saw the armored man and the green boy holding small devices in their hands, flicking protruding buttons, their empty eyes locked on the screen before them. The alien princess hovered about the kitchen, stirring a purple bubbling ooze in a pot. When she pulled the spoon out, the bottom of it had burned away from acid. A boy behind her shuddered involuntarily. Beside him sat the one I'd been searching for all along: Raven. She was sipping her usual cup of tea and reading a book. The black-haired boy sitting next to her regained his composure and looked toward Raven with his normal cocky smirk plastered to his face.

He nudged her with his elbow, causing her to absentmindedly brush away his hand. He tried again. Again he failed. I snickered to myself; lady Raven was not one to be easily pulled from a book. Robin flicked her thigh, but she only swatted him away again, thinking he was a fly. The boy let out a huff of frustration and leaned in toward the oblivious girl. He froze a mere inch from her cheek and exhaled as noisily as possible.

"What?" the girl deadpanned, finally looking up.

"Oh, good. I thought you were ignoring me for a minute there. Good book?"

"Yes." She marked her spot and set the book on the counter. She turned back to the "Boy Wonder" to engage in conversation.

'_Stupid boy.' _I thought. I blocked out images of the tower and continued my chanting. Lady Raven's curse wasn't growing stronger because of her…What was going on? I imagined the field of my counter-jinx pushing the force field about the book back, still chanting. Suddenly, there was nothing to push against. Red and black swirled more quickly about the chest and vanished into thin air. The chest burst open in a loud explosion.

I was free.

I looked myself over in Raven's mirror (A/N: not the meditation one! Can't have him in Nevermore, now can we?). I nearly overlooked the fact that I was no longer a dragon. I felt a smile spread over my thin lips. I looked very similar to Rorek. I had the same aquamarine eyes. I had the same armor. I had the same white-blonde hair. The only difference was the fact that I did not have a scarf around my neck. Instead, my pointed nose, thin lips, and strong jaw were in plain view. I did not hide myself from the world as Rorek did…

I turned to look around lady Raven's room. It had not changed much in the past two years. Shelves lined an entire wall. Dark stone statues sat off to the sides of the room. A purple carpet zigzagged its way to her round bed. The scent of lilac and violets filled the air. Everything in her room was organized and tidy. I scanned the room, stopping when I came to the raven sitting on her bedpost. It let a small caw escape it.

"Merrill." I strode over to it, looking it over. I had nothing better to do. The fowl looked up at me with dark eyes, cocking its head. I chuckled. "I had a bird once." I told it, reaching out to stroke his feathers. He lunged to bite me, but I pulled back at the last second. "Alright." I said, bringing up my hands defensively and backing away. "I won't go near you." I smiled, despite the situation.

I found the bookshelves, still shaking my head. I ran my finger along the cool wood, reading select spines. _"Ancient Magics"_, _"Potions and Brews", "A Book of Dragons" , "Merrill", "Wicked Duel", "So You Like me Now"…_

"I know where you're name came from, Merrill." I addressed the bird, earning another caw. "I would have expected her to throw The Book of Dragons away." I muttered. "Wicked Duel…I do believe that was about the two Flint brothers…They never could get along…"

I looked back at the bird. "They were neighbors of mine." I explained. Why the bloody hell I was explaining this to a bird, I had no clue. I smiled.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps outside.

"I need to meditate." I heard Raven say to one of her teammates. In seconds, Raven phased through her door and stood awestruck. She stared at me in disbelief. "Are you…Rorek?" She queried. I chuckled at that.

"I am Malchior." I watched her expression go from confused to shocked.

"No…You aren't Malchior. Malchior is a-a dragon." She stumbled over her words. I moved toward her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"What, do you wish for a demonstration?" I smirked. She looked up in horror. "It's alright, love. Calm down." I pulled her close, closing my eyes and inhaling her scent.

"Don't even try it!" She pushed me away but I held onto her hand.

"Sweet Raven, I have apologized. What more can I do?" I said sweetly.

"Leave me alone!" She spat, ripping her hand from mine. I rested both hands on her cloaked shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I love you." I brought her head up at an angle and locked my lips to hers. I felt her resist it but she finally leaned into it. I snaked my arms around her thin waist. Her own arms found a home about my neck. It felt unbelievable. My senses were overwhelmed. It felt great to be alive!

I flicked my tongue over her lips. As if awaking from a trance, Raven suddenly pushed me away, harder than before.

"Don't touch me!"

"Love-"

"Don't call me that!

"But-"

"I have a boyfriend now! If you actually wanted me, you shouldn't have stabbed me in the back!" Even after she kissed me, she still had a thing for that damned child.

"Love," I moved forward to comfort her. "I can-"

"Don't come any closer!" She threatened, backing away.

"Lady Raven, I only wish to explain." Her back hit the wall, and I leaned forward so that our foreheads were touching. I placed my hands on her hips and laid kisses on her neck. Again, she shoved me away.

"ROBIN!" Raven let loose a piercing scream. I moved forward to cover her mouth; I didn't particularly want a visitor. She evaded my grasp and screamed again, louder. **"ROBIN!"**

In moments, steel-toed footsteps came flying down the hallway. "Raven!" The boy was revealed as he kicked the door in with a deafening crash. He tackled me without a second thought. I saw Raven's other friends appear in the doorway, watching the scene unfold. Raven stood alone, silent tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "Who are you?" Robin exclaimed, shaking me so that my head hit the floor.

"I do look different, don't I?" I said. Robin looked at me with widened eyes. "Hello, Boy Wonder."

………………………………...

A/N: Another cliffy! Don't you just hate these things! Wow…

So, me being the writer I am, I can't decide what pairing I'm gonna do. Vote for it!

Rae/Mal

Rae/Rob

So, I'm outta things to say except…

_**REVIEW, DAMMIT!**_

Oh! Wait! One more thing: Why do you think Rorek and Malchior look so much alike? C'mon! It's a no-brainer!


	7. Which is Worse?

_This Prison _

_Chapter Seven_

_Which is Worse?_

"No!" Robin said. "How'd you escape?" He demanded, shaking me again. His eyes were narrowed in sheer determination, fists clenched over any fabric he could find. I felt his bony knee on the armor covering my stomach. I laughed inwardly. Did he really think that could hurt me?

"Spells, Robin. Simple as that." I saw the ebony-skinned man's human eye widen in realization of who I was. The floating princess's eyes grew larger than her over-caring heart and her tanned fists glowed with emerald fury. The green one was not far behind.

"You son of a bitch! How'd you break that curse?" He shrieked, pointing at me with brows furrowed. "What the hell did you do to Raven _this _time?" Everyone looked on in amazement at the harshness of the changeling's words.

"Charming." I said sarcastically, brushing the Boy Wonder aside with ease. I stood and pulled a bit of lint from my hair.

"You bet your ass it's charming!" Beast Boy spat, waving his finger at me. (A/N: this is the chibi scene. Ya know, when everyone is all small and BB is all monstrous and looks like he's gonna 'splode. Starfire starts crying, Cyborg's mechanical eye springs out of his head, Robin's eye twitches. Malchior's in monster BB's shadow with an annoyed look. Holds up a finger after sweat-dropping. Yeah…)

"What the hell did you do to her!" the elf demanded, grabbing my collar. He stared into my eyes with unbelievable intensity. I rolled my aqua eyes skyward and stood up, raising a finger.

"Did you ever think she doesn't want you to know?" I inquired. He stumbled to grip some words; he tried to grasp a clever retort, but to no avail. I smirked. "I do recall several occasions where she told you "Keep your mitts of my stuff" or "I'll throw you down the stairs again" and "Piss off". Did you already forget how much you whimpered?" I teased him. He fumed, raising a challenging finger again, failing to speak. He turned to the side, defeated. He was about to turn around but whipped back to his pointing stance.

"If you've been sealed away in that nasty old book, how do you know what's been happen-" His words slowed as they rolled off his tongue and he turned to face Raven. "He's been outta the book the whole time, hasn't he?" He frowned, letting a look of defeat spread across his impish features. It was Raven's turn to falter with her words.

"It's a long-" I began, sensing she could not or would not continue.

"Shut up, Malchior!" Raven barked. I let out a huff of annoyance and let her continue. "No. He's been in the book, but he was able to see everything that went on in the tower." Beast Boy paled and Starfire shrieked.

"Don't worry." I said, turning to Starfire. "I did not watch anything I shouldn't have." As if I'd watch her when sweet Raven was around...

"I still do not allow the trust." She replied, flying over to me. "You are a Chlore Bag." She poked me with each sentence, leaving a dent in my armor. "You are grumpy and rude. You have no respect! You should not be watching at all! In my home world, if you were caught doing the evesdropping they would do the screaming into your ear until it bled and then cut off one of your fingers! Whatever you did to hurt friend Raven, I do not approve!" (A/N: Another chibi scene, but BB's the one crying.) Somehow, I think her little speach would have been a lot more profound if she spoke more normally.

An awkward silence filled the void. The Titans gave me daggers for glares- especially Robin. They pierced into me, tearing me apart from the inside out. Finally, I couldn't stand the negative attention. I love attention, but this was a little much. I coughed a bit, breaking their stares.

"You're going back in the book." Raven said suddenly.

"Somehow, sweet Raven, I don't think so." I raised my arms, lifting the book that was my prison. It was enveloped in black and red- my magic aura. _"Laserith." _The book was set aflame and burned in mere seconds, leaving ashes to drift to the floor. As they hit the dark carpet, they disappeared with sparkling flashes. I looked up at her horrified face. "I do not wish to be imprisoned in that godforsakenbook any longer. I believe a thousand years is enough. Besides-"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The girl chanted, attempting to grasp me in her powers. Her claw only phased through me. I chuckled, walking over to her.

"Our powers are too similar." I told her. "We can't harm one another." I lifted her hand to press against mine, as if comparing size. "It has to do with heritage, I believe."

She stepped backward to avoid me, but Robin gladly stepped in. He threw a punch to my face, but I blocked it with a magic field. He grunted, cracking his pained knuckles. "Did I forget to mention to be careful? My apologies." Sarcasm dripped from my voice. My hand flew up to my mouth in mock surprise. "Oh. I'm sorry, Boy Wonder. I forgot she's marked as yours."

You could have heard a pin drop after that one. Too bad Raven has carpet. The others gave the two lovebirds questioning looks. Out of the blue, the armored one and the elf broke into a frenzy of laughter, bracing themselves on their knees. They continued on like this for a few moments and laughter began to die.

"Marked…" the green one said.

"As…" the ebony-skinned one continued.

"Yours!" they spoke in unison, standing up. Their childish chuckles halted but sputtered back to life again the instant they looked at each other. They wiped tears from their eyes.

"Friend Robin has branded friend Raven?" the Tanmaranian was lost yet again.

"No, Star." BB spoke up, laying a hand on her shoulder. "They only do that to farm animals." The green one's companion fell to the ground in a laughing heap, choking out "farm animals".

"Beautiful." Raven and I said together.

"He thinks Robin and I are together, Star." Raven droned.

"Oh. Haha." the redhead faked a laugh.

"Farm animals!" the armored one shrieked from the floor, sending his immature little friend into yet another fit.

"Only in America." Raven said. Robin shook his head, watching the two roll about the floor, choking for breath. Violet eyes met mine. "The book looks a hell of a lot better right now, doesn't it?"

………………………………...

A/N: Okay, this is going a lot slower than I thought it would…whatever.

Vote for the couple!

Rae/Mal

Rob/Rae

_**LIKE IT? REVIEW IT!**_


	8. Dirty Little Secret

_This Prison_

_Chapter Eight_

_Dirty Little Secret _

Just as I was getting into bed, someone came knocking at my door.

To my surprise, the titans had given me a room to stay in whilst attempting to find a solution to the roadblock that I had caused. But then again, what were they supposed to do with me if lady Raven's powers did not affect me? Apparently, there was only one room left in the whole bloody tower. It was the one next to Raven's. The dark sorceress insisted that I stay in Terra's old room, but the elf through a fit saying it was Terra's and it shouldn't be disturbed and blah, blah, blah. The metal man called Cyborg reassured Raven by saying he'd blast me if I went within twenty feet of her door. Well, this was a lie, seeing as my room was right next to hers. Stupid man.

I pulled open the door to reveal a smiling girl. She was still in her pink pajamas that were covered in what were supposed to be monkeys. Her red hair was in two braids on either side of her head. In her arms were a stack of small plastic cases, a large bucket of something yellow and several colorful rattling boxes. I instantly knew what Starfire was going to ask me. The cases had small discs in them called DVDS, the yellow things were popcorn, and the boxes contained candy. Great.

"Malchior, I believe I was "too harsh" on you today. I am sorry. You have changed, yes?" The redhead didn't wait for a response and plowed on. "Friend Raven and I are doing the "stay home movie night". Do you wish to join us and partake in the consumption of the unhealthy sugar candies?" She stepped to the side to reveal the other girl of the titans. Raven was in her night clothes as well. A long sleeve ribbed purple shirt hugged her womanly curves. Her plaid flannel pants were so long, they covered her feet. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her face shaped in a scowl. I tore my gaze from her and looked back at the Tanmaranian.

"Alright, Starfire." I replied.

"Yay!" She beamed up at me before turning and scuffling down the hall. She nearly tripped over her obnoxious "bunny slippers". I looked over at Raven who was shaking her head at her friend's antics. I chuckled.

"This is what you live with?" I asked.

"Poor me." She started walking after Starfire. I walked next to her.

"Unhealthy sugar candies." I repeated, recalling the other girl's words. "She certainly does know how to make a film sound absolutely fantastic."

"Oh yeah." She fell behind a bit as we came to the doors of the common room. I felt a sharp pain in my back.

"Ouch!" I turned. "What did you do?"

"Punched you." she said simply. "I was giving you the near equivalent of Star's poking since you don't have your armor." She walked past me, leaving me standing there, trying to rub a spot I couldn't reach. Not having armor was a strange experience.

Starfire, being the shopping addict she is, had gone and bought me clothes, despite our argument. She'd chosen two pairs of night clothes that were exactly the same: blue flannel pants and a tight gray shirt. She'd also come back with countless pairs of jeans, dark shirts, and, unbelievably, underwear. The scariest part was the fact that it _fit_!

I followed Raven in and took a moment to really admire the room for once. I sat in between the girls on the couch as Starfire used the remote to set up the movie. Raven used her powers to flick off the lights.

"Star, is this another documentary?" Raven asked.

"No, friend Raven. I did the renting of Wicked Scary Two."

"And the others aren't rushing to get down here why?"

"Friend Robin was asleep, friend Cyborg was "possessed" by a video game, and friend Beast Boy claimed he was too afraid." the redhead said, counting off on her fingers. Raven rolled her eyes and Starfire played the movie.

Every so often, Raven would flinch, but wouldn't admit to being afraid. Starfire would outright jump and grip my arm in fear. I merely sat there watching and eating popcorn. It was quite good, actually. Why is it that girls always get scared so easily?

The next few nights, Starfire always got Raven and I out of our rooms to do something like play cards or a board game or order pizza. I didn't mind. I enjoyed spending time with Raven, even if a third wheel was attached. She was a bit looser with Starfire than anyone else. Finally, on the fourth night of my stay, the other titans joined us downstairs for a game called "truth or dare". Raven patiently explained the game to me while the green one rubbed his hands together anxiously.

"Okay, I'll start!" the elf called out. "Traffic light! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" Beast Boy smirked. Robin rested his head on his hand as if to say "I'm waiting." Finally, he spoke. "I dare you to put a pot on your head and run around in nothing but your underwear screaming the lumber jack song." Starfire giggled as Robin ran about the room, shouting something about eating his lunch and skipping. When his clothes were back on, he went on to ask Cyborg.

"Dare me, sucka'!" the metal man challenged.

"I dare you to skip your turn." Robin turned to Starfire, ignoring his friend's crestfallen face. "Truth or dare?"

"I will go with the truth!"

"Is it true you ate Beast Boy's sock with mustard on it when you first came to Earth?" Robin asked. Starfire blushed.

"Yes." She turned to Beast Boy.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to tape the cardboard from the box to your arms and a hat of the party to your face. Then, when we play the "Chicken Dance", you will dance to it." Cyborg started laughing.

"I DON'T WANNA BE A CHICKEN! I DON'T WANNA BE A DUCK!" Beast Boys muffled screams sounded over the music. When the music stopped, he quacked and did a foolish attempt at what was called break dancing. He finally stopped and came over. He ripped the cone off of his face, turning to Raven.

"Truth." she said. Cyborg groaned, trying to make her pick "dare". She shook her head, arms crossed.

"Fine. Out of all of the guys in the tower, who would you rate the hottest in terms of a body?" the elf inquired. His victim didn't skip a beat.

"Robin." Everyone but Robin and I gaped at her in shock. She ignored the stares and turned to her secret boyfriend. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress in a tutu and run around to the pizza parlor where Goth works. Hold up a sign and scream "Kiss me, I'm Santa!" Raven deadpanned. The color in Robin's face drained. Beast Boy was already rolling on the floor. Robin took off his mask, not letting us catch a glimpse of his eyes, and slid a pair of sunglasses on. There was no way he'd be caught as Robin in public. He departed, and Cyborg activated a camera at the pizza parlor to watch the scene unfold on the television screen. The metal man sat back on the couch with popcorn.

"May I ask…who is "Goth"?" I questioned.

"I don't know his real name." Raven spoke up. "I met him at a party downtown before you showed up. Star fire's sister dragged us to it. Beast Boy gave him the nickname."

"Kiss me, I'm Santa!" Robin shrieked. All eyes in the parlor turned to him. Cyborg pointed to a young man in black behind the cash register.

"There he is!" Cyborg yelled, sending popcorn to the floor.

"Gotta love the crazies." Goth muttered. Robin ran out of the place in a flash. People were left in the shop with puzzled expressions. They were muttering to one another about the strange appearance.

Once Robin arrived, he received a few "high fives" and teasing jokes. He went to his room to change and returned. The game went on- uneventful, for the most part- until Beast Boy picked me.

"Seeing as I don't want to degrade myself, I'll go with truth." Cyborg and Beast Boy rolled their eyes.

"Name all the girls you've ever kissed." I saw Raven nearly drop her soda out of the corner of my eye. No one noticed. Only as I thought of the question did I realize how many girls I'd actually kissed.

"Cassandra, Mary, Colette, Merris, and…" I hesitated before adding the last name. I looked at Robin. This kid was quite a pain… "Raven." Everyone glared at me but Raven.

"YOU KISSED RAVEN?" Robin blurted, throwing his arms into the air in rage. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" In less than a second, he was on top of me, punching my face and stomach. I felt something hot flow down my face. This little kid had given me a bloody nose! "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" He stopped long enough to let me see everyone's faces. They were a mixture of anger toward me and shock because of Robin. He moved back in with another punch, but a gray hand held him back.

"STOP!" Raven yelled, yanking Robin off of me. Robin struggled. I stood up and looked at him with hate in my eyes.

"It's not like she's marked as yours!" I retorted.

"She's not marked as yours either!"

"Oh! My apologies! I forgot you two were secretly dating!" Our audience's eyes grew a bit wider.

"We are! So what?" Robin exclaimed, breaking free and tackling me again. The onlookers gasped and made inaudible comments. I flipped him off of me so I landed on top of him.

"You're weak!" I barked. "Easily bested by someone who relies on magic! How pathetic!"

"Asshole!" Robin roared, flipping us again, throwing a punch. I caught his fist. We were again flipped over and I punched him for a change. I stopped when his nose began to bleed. I held his hands above his head.

"How could she fall for you? You're a child!" I scoffed. "You could never understand her! You could never understand what hell her life has been!"

"And you can?"

"YES, ROBIN! I CAN!" I roared, drawing back for another punch. The same gray hands caught me. She dragged me away from her boyfriend.

"Stop!" Raven said again. "Please! _Stop_!" I kept up the struggle. Robin jumped up to attack, only to be held back by Cyborg.

"You'll regret this, Malchior!" Robin yelled as Raven dragged me toward the door.

"I'm terrified!" I shouted back, anger covering the sarcasm.

How Raven dragged me all the way to my room while I struggled, I haven't the faintest idea. She slammed the door with her foot and pushed me onto the bed. I turned over to see her standing in the middle of the room, sobbing uncontrollably. A lamp exploded due to her powers, making her sob harder. What had I done? It was only a stupid game; I could have easily lied and they would never know. But, no. I had to be Malchior. I had to rub anything and everything into everyone's face. I had to brag. I had to be so great.

I made my way over to her, pulling her close. A familiar sense occurred to me as she pushed me back. I felt a great pain in my chest from her strength.

"Leave me alone!" And with that, my dear Raven whirled about and ran from the room.

………………………………...

A/N: I had to get a fight in there somewhere…especially if Malchior wins the vote.

Thankies for reading, but the reviewers are my favorite people!


	9. Midnight Kisses

_This Prison_

_Chapter Nine_

_Midnight Kisses_

Days in the tower were unbelievably tense in the next three proceeding days. On the morning after the fight, I'd gone to breakfast and noticed the seething Boy Wonder glare at me with hate in his masked eyes. The metal man and Beast Boy did not seem to hate me as much; they only pulled me aside and told me not to "mess with her". The princess of Tamaran, however, barely spoke to me at all. I supposed she was angry with me for harming her dark companion. After all, she had already given me a warning. I had stayed inside my room almost all of the time after that. From what I could see, Raven did the same…more so than usual, I mean.

I mulled over my thoughts. I lay on my bed, hands behind my head. I stared at the ceiling above me that was almost black in the darkness. The curtains were drawn tight, windows closed, and doors shut.

Guilt spread through my veins as I remembered my little fight with the young boy. How old he was exactly was a mystery to me, but he had to be at least seventeen to drive according to his metal companion. He was only two years behind me in technical age yet I still considered him to be a child. Perhaps I referred to him this way because of a maturity issue. Yes, that was it. After a thousand years, I was quite tired of being nineteen.

I peered over at the black box with flashing red numbers. This was an alarm clock and told you the time. It read 11:57. I sighed, adjusting my position a bit. It was never like me to have trouble sleeping but then again, it was almost alien to me by now. This had been the norm every night at the Titan Tower. I would bid the members goodnight (in the rare occasions I was in the common room) at eight thirty and lay in bed, consumed in thought. This was the latest I'd ever stayed up.

My train of thought was interrupted by a soft knock on my door. I got up and went to open the door in an instant, not thinking of the possibility it could be Robin come to take his childish revenge. I opened the door to reveal a girl I hadn't seen for the past three days-Raven. She was in her usual set of night clothes. Her deep violet eyes glimmered with emotion, as if she had been crying. Puzzled, I greeted her.

"Lady Raven." I stepped back, offering her to come in. Instantly, I thought better of it, but it was too late. To my surprise, Raven entered and stopped in the center of the room. I stared at her for a moment and finally shut the door. In the darkness, she turned to face me.

"I need help." She said flatly. My eyes widened in shock. Raven actually needed _my _help? And she was admitting it? I readjusted my eyes, as not to anger her. "I don't want to become the portal." Her arms were crossed, her voice faltering ever so slightly. I new in an instant she was referring to Trigon.

She wanted me to help her with Trigon? How was I supposed to? She'd known this all her life. Why was she choosing now that she wanted to prevent it so badly? She walked towards me, hands now at her sides. She stopped right in front of me and stared into my eyes. My heart fluttered; she was only a few inches from me. A beautiful, radiant, charming girl was standing in front of me- in my bedroom! I restrained myself. "Please, Malchior." Raven's voice cracked. I watched tears well up. "I don't want to murder my friends." Her fragile voice pulled at my heartstrings. Did I dare?

"What am I supposed to do, Raven? Even I haven't a clue about how to stop Trigon." I said truthfully, trying to sound as hard as possible. I didn't need to get emotional right now.

"Please, Malchior. You're the only one who can help."

"You can't stop-"

"I can try! When you said it was impossible to get rid of you, what did I do? I sealed you in that damn book! I've done the so-called impossible before; I just need your help!" the dark girl snapped. We were both quiet for a moment before she threw her arms up in frustration and turned to leave. "Why do I even try? I'm worthless." Before she could reach the door, I grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to face me. I braced her shoulders. I looked into her eyes.

"You are not worthless." I told her. Tears were spilling down her cheeks. "You hear me? You aren't worthless." A sob escaped her throat, making me pull her close. I stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. "I'll help." She let out another sob with a slight smile on her lips. Surprising me for the third time that night, she wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my chest.

"Thank you." She pulled away after a minute, smiling. I wiped tears from her face, kissing her forehead. I knew she was still dating that damned boy, but I didn't care. I pulled her into another embrace which she immediately returned.

"I meant it when I said it." I told her. She looked up at me, obviously puzzled. I smiled. "When I escaped, I said "I love you". I meant it." I set a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"It'll be worth it if we can stop Trigon." she said, pulling away and moving to the door. I smiled.

"Goodnight, sweet Raven."

"Goodnight." she opened the door. I turned to go to my bed, but felt a small tap on my shoulder. I looked back to see Raven standing there. Surprise number four? She stood on tiptoe to reach my lips and kissed me. She smiled and left without another word, leaving me speechless.

I fell onto my bed. Raven had kissed me on her own free will.

Talk about a sign of the Apocalypse.

………………………………...

A/N: sorry for the short chappie! The next one will be longer, I swear!

Thankies to the readers, but the real credit goes to the reviewers!

Oh, and answer my question from way back in chapter six: Why does Malchior say he and Rorek look so much alike? It's easy, c'mon!


	10. Searching

_This Prison_

_Chapter Ten_

_Searching_

The next morning, I actually left my room. I went downstairs around eight to find only Robin and Starfire had risen so early. The enthusiastic alien greeted me with her usual "Hello, Malchior." I had noticed since the fight she did not speak with so much happiness…towards me, anyway. Robin, who was not going to let our rendezvous' memory die, said nothing and continued reading his newspaper. I got a box of cereal from the cabinet and poured myself a bowl. I sat at the end of the bar. Starfire was twirling slightly on the swivel stool, humming as she ate a bagel with mustard. Robin reached for his glass of orange juice absentmindedly.

The three of us ate in silence aside from the redhead's humming and the occasional chink of dishware. Moments later, the metal man entered the kitchen with a wide smile on his face. He proceeded to rummage through the pantry for something. He stood back up and looked at us. He had a strange and rather reflecting contraption in his hands.

"Who wants waffles, y'all?" the bionic man exclaimed, placing the contraption on the counter and tying an apron about himself. He pushed a rather ridiculously puffy white hat over his head so it tilted slightly. He rested a large arm on the counter, smirking. Starfire giggled.

"I though Beast Boy lost the waffle iron." Robin said, still not raising his eyes. So that's what the contraption was; it was a waffle iron. Now what the hell was a waffle iron?

"Yeah, well, I got tired of goin' out to breakfast just for waffles, so I bought a new one. It was on sale over at the place Overload attacked." Cyborg said triumphantly. "I'm makin' blueberry waffles and bacon. Who's in?" Oh. So a waffle iron made waffles. Interesting.

"Ooo! Me, please!" Star cried with a raised limb, leaping into the air several times.

"Thanks, Cyborg." Robin said smiling. Cyborg turned to me.

"C'mon, Mal. You gotta at least try it. If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it." the ebony-skinned man coaxed.

"I'll give them a try. Thank you, Cyborg."

We all turned to see the doors fly open to reveal a distressed looking green elf. "…before the tin man-" he trailed off, defeated. "Makes…bacon…again." The boy joined us at the counter. "Man, how do you always wake up so early?"

"Ya snooze ya loose, grass stain!" Cyborg commented. "Literally!"

"Yeah, well you- holy crap! When did we get a new waffle iron?" Beast Boy moved over toward the counter with sparkling eyes. He reached out a hand slowly as if he did it would disappear. "It's so shiny!" He squealed, moving in to touch it. He yelped and drew back when Cyborg smacked his hand. "Ow!"

"Don't. Touch. My. Waffle. Iron." Cyborg said slowly, hovering over his friend with anger in his eyes.

"Yeah, okay." the elf shrank into a ball on the floor. "We're good. I won't touch it." He held his arms above his head as if that would protect him from Cyborg's wrath. No one noticed the doors open again until she spoke.

"Beast Boy, we just cleaned the floor. Get up." Raven said, walking toward a cabinet to get her tea. The boy in question jumped up rolling his eyes.

"Very funny."

"Friend Raven!" The dark girl received a very tight hug from her bubbly friend. "You have exited your room at last!"

"Pain."

"Forgive me." The redhead released her friend so she could breathe. Raven put a kettle of water on to boil.

"Hey, Raven." Robin greeted her with a soft smile.

"Hi." she said simply without looking up. The Boy Wonder's smile turned to a frown. Before he had time to question it, Beast Boy cut in.

"Wanna go catch a movie with us today, Raven?" He stood in front of her. A cocky smile played on his face. "You know you want to. Say yes." He turned into a dog and sat on the floor. He stared up at her with wide pleading eyes.

"Sorry. I'm not a dog person. Besides, I've got plans." Cyborg dropped his bowl of waffle batter to the floor in surprise. Luckily, little was spilled. He and Starfire knelt to clean it up as Robin gave her a questioning look. "I'd rather not talk about it." She gave him a 'you know what I mean' look when the green boy wasn't paying attention. He gave a slight nod.

………………………………...

"Find anything?" Raven asked as she sat down at a table. She brought with her several old tattered books of enormous size. We sat in the library in the Titans Tower, looking up anything and everything we could about magic and a way to stop Trigon.

"No; I haven't." I shut the book I was searching through and pulled another toward me. "Perhaps if we find a book on the Order of Azar…" I looked up at her. "You have heard of Azarath, haven't you?" She nodded. I'd read several books on Azarath when I remained trapped in the book. It seemed to be quite an amazing world.

"Take notice to my mantra."

"What?" I thought for a moment. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _"You're from Azarath?" I raised an eyebrow. Would this girl ever stop surprising me?

"No. I'm from the land of magical ponies." Sarcasm filled every corner of her voice. I chuckled.

"Then you have heard of the order?"

"Yes." She looked up. Her aura changed. "But I didn't bring any of their books with me when I left. I'd need to…"

"Go back to retrieve one." I completed. She nodded, avoiding my eyes. "Going home can't be that horrible." I commented. Immediately, I knew I said something wrong. She looked toward me with tears again threatening to curse her face. "I'm sorry, I-"

"No." she cut me off, dabbing away liquid from the corners of her eyes. "You're right. I should go back." She stood up with an armful of books. "Will you come with me?" I nodded in fear of what she might say if I refused. I followed her from the room with a pile of books as well. We set a path to her room and entered silently. She threw the books on her bed so that they bounced when they landed. I placed them in the same spot.

By the time I had turned around, she'd already laid out a six-pointed star in the center of her room with a sort of powder. She motioned me to join her. We both sat in the center of the star. She held my hands, causing me to blush. The dark beauty chanted a spell that made us levitate and a portal opened above us. We shot though it. We were both surrounded by the swirling blue of the portal. In a moment, we came to a star identical to the one that Raven had drawn on her floor. Her chakra glowed red. In the swirling wind, I could barely make out what she was saying.

"Let…me…in!" The barrier gave way and the portal spit us onto the hard street of Azarath. The portal swirled shut, sealing the noise away into nothingness. I got off of Raven, offering her an apology and a hand up. She took it and looked about. I did the same.

(A/N: I have no frickin' idea what Azarath is like, other than the one episode. I don't read the comics, either. So I reject reality and substitute my own.)

There was only one word for Azarath: beautiful. It was quite a city. Buildings and towers rose high into the golden sky. The structures shimmered gold in the light. The one thing that puzzled me was the lack of people.

Raven took my hand and led me down the street without a word. I still looked about my surroundings. I did a double take as I saw what I believed to be an eye. There, sitting behind a window was a little girl. She had shining green eyes and long blonde hair. Before I could note anything else, a look of fear came over her face and she covered the window with the blinds once more.

"Raven-" I said, breaking the silence.

"Shh." she put a finger to her lips and levitated. "Follow me." She flew up into the sky. I followed suit. We flew about the city- over buildings and roads- all of which were deserted. What was going on? Suddenly, Raven froze. I looked in the direction she did and saw a dove flying westward. She took off after it, leaving me to hurry behind. What Raven was following a dove for, I had no idea.

The dove flew up to a building, landing on what looked like a sleeve. Yes, it was definitely a sleeve. It was a white sleeve of a cloak. The cloaked figure turned, stroking the dove and walked away. It almost reached a door on the balcony before Raven called out.

"Arella!" The strange figure froze, but resumed stroking the bird. "Arella. Mother. I need your help." Raven landed on the balcony. I landed softly next to her. So this figure was her mother? Wow. This was rather awkward… The figure did not speak. "Mother, please." Raven moved forward with a hand outstretched. Her mother turned and Raven instantly recoiled as if she'd been smacked.

Arella, as Raven had called her, was nearly a spitting image of Raven. Or rather, Raven was nearly a spitting image of her mother. She had purple hair, the same chakra, and a less pointed jaw line.

"You cannot stop your destiny." She glanced at me. Her face showed no emotion. "I suppose you have been courting my daughter?" It was more a statement than a question, but all the same, I almost fell on my ear. I fought back a blush. I felt a presence inside my mind. I could tell it was Arella; it had a different feel to it the Raven. I pushed her presence back. I didn't need anyone reading my thoughts. She smiled. "Trained in magic, I see." Raven gave her mother a puzzled look. "Come. Join me for some tea."

Raven and I reluctantly followed.

………………………………...

A/N: Hey, people! So how's it goin'? Likie the story? Good.

**_REVIEW, DAMMIT!_**


	11. Ways and Return

_This Prison _

_Chapter Eleven_

_Ways and Return_

Arella led us about a huge building with several decorations and servants. Several servants stared as Raven passed and some even tripped if they were walking. Raven pretended to take no notice to this. I could tell though; it was bothering her. The white-dressed woman finally came to a wide room with a couch, a few chairs, and a coffee table. Bookshelves lined the walls. A servant dressed in armor came over.

"Do you need anything, Queen Arella?" he asked, bowing slightly.

"Can you get us a pot of tea?"

"Yes. Straight away." The servant bowed again and hurried off. Wait. Did he say "Queen Arella"? Holy hell! I kissed a princess!

Raven and I sat on the couch. I was sure to keep a good distance from her but not so much that it was rude. Raven's mother sat in the chair with folded legs and laced fingers. She only looked at us for a moment. The girl beside me didn't flinch but stared back. I attempted to avoid her gaze as much as possible.

"So what do you think I can do to help you, Raven?" Violet locked with violet.

"I need the book from the Order of Azar."

"I am afraid I cannot figure out the text. It is well beyond my understanding of magic. I do believe it would be too much of a challenge for you as well."

"Can you take me to it?"

"Later, perhaps. Right now, I am curious about your companion." Arella turned to me, pulling down her hood. "Why are you attempting to help my daughter?" I hesitated but it was barely noticeable.

"She asked for the help, milady."

"I was not aware anyone spoke in such proper ways anymore." She smiled. "You do know what you are up against, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you believe you have a chance of stopping the one and only Trigon?"

"Perhaps. I have seen your daughter with her magics and I have taught her even more. Perhaps together we stand somewhat of a chance." I replied. I had no idea where those words came from.

"I see. So what did you teach her?" I hesitated again. This time, she noticed. She raised a challenging eyebrow.

"You see, there is a phrase- "fight fire with fire"." I paused, ignoring Raven shifting beside me. "Let's just say I've given her something to use as "fire"." Arella nodded as the servant returned with a tray. He set it on the table and bowed before leaving. She poured a cup and handed it to me and then poured a cup for Raven. I thanked her.

"So you taught her dark magic." I nearly fell over again.

"I-well, yes. I did."

"I see." Arella did not push farther. She merely stirred honey into her cup. "You are aware, of course, that if you do not succeed, Raven will perish in the portal. Fear gripped my stomach. I had known this but I had not thought on it. The thought of loosing Raven was…unbearable. There's no other way to describe it.

"Yes."

"And you and your world would perish?"

"Yes." _'It's not exactly my world…'_

"And you would never see her again?"

"Yes." _'I don't even want to think about it…'_

"And that no matter what you do, you can't stop it?" I caught her little trick.

"Both of us have done the so-called impossible before. If we don't fight back, the earth will be destroyed. If we do fight back, at least we have a fighting chance." _'It's true, you know…'_

"You don't, dear boy. You can't stop him."

"I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve." _'You don't know what I'm capable of…' _Arella seemed satisfied with my questioning and stood up.

"Come. I will take you both to the book." she said. We followed and found ourselves following endless corridors yet again. When we had walked for what seemed like forever, we approached a door. "Here. You may go in. I will be in the tea room when you are through." Raven nodded and we entered the room.

The room was a chamber of rock and could very well be called a cave. The floor was uneven and the walls damp. The scene screamed "horror movie." The only light was in the center of the room where the gray old book sat beneath a light on a pedestal. Raven and I moved toward it with immense caution. Magic seemed to radiate from it.

"What do you think they…used to…imprison…" Raven trailed off. "I'll be back."

"What?" Before I could get an answer out of her, she hurried from the room. I stood alone. I moved ever closer to the gray tattered book before me and ran my fingers along the spine. A tingling feeling shot up my arm, causing me to draw back. It didn't hurt…It just…seemed somehow familiar. But I didn't get visions; It was just a case of Deja Vu. I opened the book and looked over the first few yellowing pages. The prediction of Raven's birth was written on scrawling red letters. I shuddered and turned the page to find something of a note.

_The Order of Azar_

_If you are smart, you will put this text down this second. In this book, there is an impossible evil that you cannot possibly imagine. We, the members of the Order of Azarath have imprisoned it, hoping it can no longer harm any more innocent families and lives. Let it be known that on June 13, 2016, this evil shall rise again. _(A/N: holy hell! This sounds like Harry Potter, doesn't it? Ha!) _However, this evil will not rise on its own. It will have the help of its demon-human daughter, named Rachel, known only as Raven. She shall become the portal to earth and end all life within her grasp. This will not happen until a great tragedy occurs in her sixteen-year old life. Despite our efforts, we have not discovered what this tragedy might be. _

_If you possess magic skill, we ask that you use the following curse to-_

"Malchior." I turned to see Raven standing at the door with a triumphant grin on her face and something I never thought I'd see again. My book. The book I'd burned. She stepped inside, revealing her mother.

"What? No. You aren't putting me back there! You said- How'd you get it back?" I ranted, stepping back.

"I used a reinstatement spell. And I'm not putting you back. I needed the text." She walked over to the pedestal with her mother at her heals. She opened my book to the page she'd marked- the one where that damned Rorek sealed me in the book. She placed the two books side by side and looked at me with a soft smile on her lips. "Notice any similarities?" I gave her a questioning look, but read only the rest of the page in the order's book to know what was going on. The spell that imprisoned me had imprisoned Trigon! My mouth set agape and my eyes widened.

"Oh my-"

"I never thought your curse would be useful!" Despite the fact her mother was in the room, she through her arms around my neck and let tears of joy soak into my chest. The books fell to the ground with a thud. Her hug was so strong it nearly knocked me over. Arella ignored us and only sidestepped us and picked up the books to read the pages.

"Malchior was trapped in a book, mother." Raven explained, letting go of me. "And I freed him and put him back. They're the same spells used by the order!" Arella looked up.

"I see." She hesitated for a moment. "So you will be leaving, I assume?" Raven nodded. "At least let your city welcome you home?" Raven's face darkened.

"They don't want me." she said softly. "They can welcome me after this is all over."

Arella led us back out to the balcony. The sun was slowly setting and the sky was a breathtaking mixture of pink and orange. "I bid you farewell and good luck." Arella told us. She hugged Raven tightly. I could tell this wasn't her normal behavior by her daughter's surprised expression. In a moment, Raven gave in and finally hugged her back. The woman then turned to me. "Thank you, Malchior." To my surprise, she threw her arms about me as well. She pulled back and exited with a smile.

Raven was watching the skyline. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I tickled her chin, causing her to yelp. Out of nowhere, a silver streak flew in and knocked me to the side with a powerful kick.

"Are you alright, princess?" the figure asked. That voice. I knew that damned voice! I looked to the side. Standing in front of Raven as if protecting her was someone I thought I'd never see again.

………………………………...

A/N: Oh! Who's the mystery person at the end? It's so easy! Get it wrong, a hobo will take your socks while you sleep! Oh! And I'll be really mad…


	12. Oh, Hell No

A/N: Hi, peoples! So, Machior won the vote. **WAIT! DON'T HIT THAT BACK BUTTON YET! **I'm gonna do the Rae/Mal ending. **STILL DON'T CLICK IT! I KNOW IT'S SHINY, BUT YOU CAN WAIT UNTIL AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPTER! **Okay. I might do an alternate ending to this story later on with Rae/Rob. I'll have to see if I get bored typing this fic…Just keep on the lookout.

………………………………...

_This Prison_

_Chapter Twelve_

_Oh, Hell No_

I just stared at Raven's protector for a moment. His aquamarine eyes widened and his muscles loosened. My eyes narrowed to slits as I looked at him. "Oh, hell no." I breathed. Raven stood behind the guard with wide eyes as well. She blinked a number of times to be sure she wasn't seeing what she thought she was seeing. "Oh, hell no." I repeated. I slowly stood up and faced the young man. He straightened but kept his fists clenched at his sides.

"Malchior." he hissed the greeting as if my name were poison. Raven stepped from behind him and looked at him then me then back to him again. She shook her head.

"It's some kind of twisted dream…" she trailed off and pinched her arm. She looked up at the two of us with an awestruck expression. "Who…who are you?" She pointed to the man who had kicked me aside. Without waiting, she took a guess. "Are you…Rorek?"

"Yes, princess. Get behind me. He is dangerous." Rorek sunk back into a fighting stance. I rolled my eyes. Still the same Rorek… He was always looking out for the women, but never made a move on any of them…

"Give it a rest." I told him. "A thousand years has a way of changing things."

"I doubt anything could make you change."

"Oh, and you would know?" I challenged.

"And how do you know I haven't changed? Perhaps I want to go on sprees of destruction as well." Rorek mocked. His right hand was raised with white magic consuming it.

"I think I would know my goddamn brother?" I roared. A potted plant behind Raven was surrounded in black energy and exploded with a clatter behind her.

"You're brothers?" Raven said. It was more of an exclamation than a question.

"Twins, in fact." Rorek commented as if it wasn't already obvious.

"Oh my…" Raven trailed off.

"Yes, well. Brother, how did you escape and where is the book?" I let a huff of agitation escape my uncovered lips. He gave me a death glare. Too bad. Raven could do better. I smirked at him.

"I'm not going to tell you how I got out, or where the book is." I said arrogantly. My brother huffed. I just loved making him angry. I missed doing that. Once, when I was eight, I put this--well, I tell you that later. Anyway…Raven's grip about the book tightened. I, against my better judgment, spared her a glance. This did not go unnoticed by my brother. He looked over to the dark girl without shifting his head or stance.

"Princess, is that Malchior's book?"

"Yes, but--"

"Give it to me. The sooner I seal him within it, the--"

"No." Raven said firmly. Rorek turned fully, ignoring me. He gave the princess a skeptical stare. "He really has changed. Besides, if he ever does decide to be evil again, I can seal him in the book myself." Rorek's gaze deepened. He was completely and utterly confused. He looked at me and then back to Raven.

"How?" he inquired. "That is very complicated ancient magic."

"I've done it before." Rorek's expression was priceless. He turned to me, enraged.

"You've got out before?" he yelled. I smirked.

"Raven's doing." He gawked at Raven.

"It's a long story…" Raven told him. He nodded, staring at the ground.

………………………………...

A/N: sorry for the short chappie, but I wanted to update really quickly today….it's getting sort of late. Plus, I wanna avoid so much dialogue. It gets boring sometimes, doesn't it?

**READERS, I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU. WHEN YOU READ A BOOK, DO YOU PUT IT DOWN JUST BECAUSE SOMETHING DOESN'T GO YOUR WAY? I'M SAYING THIS BECAUSE I ONLY HAD FIFTEEN HITS ON THE LAST CHAPTER. PLEASE, EVEN IF YOU DON'T READ IT, PLEASE GIVE ME THE HIT. THEN I WON'T HAVE TO GO TO THERAPY. **

shudders


	13. Chat and Alert

_This Prison _

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Chat and Alert_

What happened in the next few hours seemed blurred- like a dream. I felt dizzy, lightheaded. He was back. My brother. My family. My flesh and blood. My twin. I should have embraced him. I should have loved him, but I did not. To me, he was only my punisher. My damned punisher. Rorek, being the older brother (by four damn minutes), had always looked out for me as if he weren't my twin. He acted as though he was four or more years older than me. He'd always acted so mature. He was the prodigy to our mother. He would always call me home for supper and be sure I studied. He would even tell me to give my clothes to mother to patch! What did he care what my clothes looked like, anyway?

The three of us had gone back inside to find Arella to ask if Rorek could leave his duties as a guard. Raven was saying she wanted Rorek to go with us since he knew the spell better than she did. I tried to talk her out of it to no avail. I barely remembered finding the girl's mother and speaking to her. Hell, I barely remember telling myself to walk. My mind had been screaming _Stop! Stop! He is your enemy! _but my feet were not listening. They had a mind of their own.

I scarcely remember finding our way back to the portal. I do not recall the reactions of the other titans to Rorek's appearance. I do not remember eating dinner. Did I even eat at all? Did I speak to anyone? I was too busy thinking about my damned brother. The damned _"prodigy"_. Why the hell was he here? How the hell was he alive? I can hardly remember saying goodnight or what the time was. All I know is that when I slipped into my room, it all seemed very real. Too real for comfort.

I laid on my bed with my hands behind my neck, thinking. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. No sooner had I closed my eyes to attempt meditation did a knock sounded at my door. I let a smile slide across my face. There was no doubt it was Raven who was knocking on my door. In an instant, I hopped up from the mattress and rushed to open the door.

"I'm glad-- oh. It's just you." I said, staring at Rorek. He eyed my crestfallen face.

"I love you too." he replied sarcastically. He walked into my room without an offer. He sat on the bed and I closed the door. "I suppose you thought Lady Raven was knocking?" His eyebrow arched. I gave him a sour stare. "So my little brother's heart has been captured." He smiled.

"By four minutes…" I mumbled. He chuckled. I growled.

"So, brother, how did you meet such a girl?"

"What did you come here for?" I asked, trying my best to ignore his question.

"To talk to you."

"Oh?" It was my turn to arch a brow. I was ready to strangle him on the spot, but resisted the pulling urge. I could always strangle him once Trigon was dealt with. Rorek looked at me with sparkling eyes. I turned away from his stare. I found myself looking in a mirror. I looked into my own eyes and saw no sparks or glimmers or emotion. I was cold unlike my brother. I looked back at him with narrowed slits for eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"

"To tell you how I have survived all of these years and to ask why Princess Raven has sealed you in the book before." Rorek said simply. His eyes met mine.

"Go on."

He sighed. "You see, I used a spell."

"No surprise there."

"So that I would awaken should you ever escape from the book." He paused and met my eyes again. I nodded excessively to push him to go on. "But when I awakened two years ago, I could sense none of your powers. I assume the princess sealed you away before I was fully awake. But then, I thought the spell had malfunctioned. I could not preform it again; it is a spell which may only be used a single time."

"Like I care."

"So why did she seal you back within the book, Malchior?" Rorek questioned me.

"Get out."

"I only--"

"Get out." I repeated. He gave me a stern look. I returned it with a death glare. I did not want to relive what pain I had caused Raven. "Get out!" I nearly yelled, standing up. "You've been gone all this time and you expect me to--"

I was cut off by something I hadn't seen or heard in days. Red flashing lights filled the room and a siren blared. It was the alert. I dragged my confused brother from the room and went to the common room to find the team already assembled. Robin was typing on the keyboard, trying to figure out what the problem was. After a few seconds, he froze, looking up at the screen.

A flashing black "S" sat on top of a blue-outlined square that was labeled as pier forty-one (those that read Two sides of Law: notice my liking of pier forty-one?).

"Slade." Robin breathed. His fists were clenched and his masked eyes were narrowed. Beast Boy gulped. Starfire's laced hands shook slightly. Cyborg stood stern. Raven stood at the back of the group with wide, fearful eyes. And of course Rorek stood there, clueless.

………………………………...

A/N: Oh my gosh! It's another short chappie! Sorry; I just ended it when there was a good cliffy…

Thankies to the readers and reviewers!


	14. Fight

_This Prison_

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Fight_

(A/N: I couldn't think of a better title, okay? The creative mojo isn't working today!)

Being in the tower for so long--well, not in the tower but…you know what I mean--I knew who Slade was. He was doing Trigon's biding by trying to get Raven to feel so down on herself that she actually wanted to become the portal. He was a ruthless criminal mastermind that was out to (or so it seemed) find an apprentice and take over the city. At one point, he succeeded when a mysterious blonde girl named Terra joined the Titans. Her presence was short lived at the tower, and it was challenging for me to read her thoughts. No one knew much about her. Slade had brainwashed the girl into being his apprentice but she apparently turned on him. I did not know much about the situation as I could not see past the boundaries of the tower walls. The most I knew was that she and the green boy had some sort of romantic interaction.

We all stood there for a moment, silent and thinking. The last time Slade had attacked--on Raven's birthday--he'd left what appeared to be red burns all over her skin. Unbeknownst to anyone other than the Boy Wonder and I, those marks were needed for her to summon her demon father.

"Titans, Malchior, Rorek, go!" Robin commanded. I assumed he had added Malchior and Rorek because he didn't consider us part of the team. I didn't blame him. Robin turned and ran out the main doors with the bionic man, the elf, and the redhead following close behind. Raven was with them but stopped when she saw Rorek and I standing there.

"Coming?" she inquired. She hovered in the air with a questioning look over her face and crossed arms over her chest. I nodded and looked to my brother.

"Forgive me, princess--" Rorek began. Raven cringed at the title.

"Don't call me that."

"My apologies. What is "Slade"?" Raven faltered at the question.

"I'll explain later. We need all the magic help we can get." He nodded and Raven engulfed us with her dark powers.

We were dumped out in front of a boxy concrete building. We stood up from the wooden-plank bridge of a sort (A/N: it's a boardwalk type deal). I spotted a wooden sign hanging from a post that read in chipped black letters: Pier 41. The rest of the team had not arrived.

"Where--" Rorek began.

"Shhh!" Raven hissed, placing a finger to his lips. He quieted at once. A rough chuckle sounded behind us. We all spun around to see a man standing in front of the garage to the pier. He was adorning in black and orange armor and pads to absorb shock. His mask covered his entire head. Only one eye hole was allowed and slits resembling a grate were where his mouth ought to have been. And on his forehead shined a red s-looking symbol. It was the mark of Trigon. His arms were crossed.

"I knew you would have the intelligence to teleport, child." Slade scoffed. Raven sunk into a fighting stance, just to be ready. "Did you pull these clones from medieval times?" His uncovered eye drifted to Rorek and I before he looked back at her expectantly. "Or is this the Malchior your dear daddy has told me so much about?"

"He told you nothing!" Raven yelled, ripping the planks up from beneath him with her telekinesis. He flew backward but kicked off the building. He flew toward Raven with a fire-edged punch. I summoned my magic and he was blasted back in a flurry of black and red. He landed a good fifteen feet away. He looked a bit shocked.

"Perhaps you should have studied what Trigon said more closely." I recommended sarcastically. I held a ball of energy above my palm, ready to attack if need be. "Do you truly wish for the mortal world to be engulfed in such power?" I asked him. He looked even more surprised. Truthfully, so was I. I didn't even know what I thought and here I was trying to persuade him against it. I was merely trying to aid the violet-eyed princess.

"You don't know what you speak of, boy." Slade said, regaining his composure. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rorek give a look of bafflement.

"I believe I do." I walked nearer to him. He eyed my suspiciously but I did not back down. Intimidate your opponent. That's the easiest way to catch them off guard. "I have seen things for over a thousand years." I knelt down to his face and spoke again. "I _am _a demon." Slade's eye grew wider still and I shot him back with another ball of power. He got up with haste and threw a stream of fire toward me that I blocked with ease. Raven took the opportunity of Slade being preoccupied with an incoming flame. She slashed at his chest, only leaving a small scratch. After a few moments of fighting, the rest of the titans arrived.

"Aaaa!" Robin let out a cry as he landed a kick to Slade's head. His neck let out a sickening crack as it turned one hundred eighty degrees. Robin turned to see his work and let his masked eyes widen. The enemy twisted his head back into place.

"You really need to do better, Robin."

"Shut up!" the boy yelled, tackling Slade to the ground. He landed a good two or three punches before the man caught one and threw his smaller opponent backward. A black-outlined post knocked Slade to the side and the elf took a few slashes at the man in bear form. He missed and drew back as Cyborg blasted with his sonic cannon and Starfire with her starbolts. Robin dove back into the fight with a metal staff and began slashing at the demon-follower. He was knocked back with a single kick. I used a spell to shoot black and red fire from my mouth (A/N: you know the curse Raven figured out Malchior was teaching her dark magic? Yeah. That's what he's using.). He jumped up and landed a kick to the elf and the redhead. Both of them went tumbling into the bay.

The fight went downhill after that. The elf lay on the beach, unconscious. Starfire's aim was off. Most of Cyborg's battery was drained. Robin was fatigued. I blocked another fireball and got back on the defensive with a punch. I whirring sound told me that Cyborg's battery had drained. Slade avoided my punch and threw a streak of fire over his shoulder to an unsuspecting redhead. Starfire was hit. She fell into a dumpster and I did not hear anything from her.

Robin cut in again but was thrown to the side with a grunt from Slade. He hit the ground with a thud and fell when he tried to get up. He too was left unconscious. Raven threw a lamppost toward Slade and called out to a long forgotten Rorek. "Help us, Rorek!" He looked up and finally did something. He preformed a spell that shot the armored man back with an electric shock. All of us but Slade were surrounded in white energy as Rorek teleported us back to the tower.

He levitated the unconscious bodies to the couch. Raven and I shared a glance and then looked at him.

"Why didn't you do something in the first place?" I said angrily.

"I--" I cut my brother off.

"Never mind. I don't want to hear it." I told him. A groan from the couch alerted us that someone had awakened. The three of us turned to see the elf sitting up. His eyes were half closed and he was rubbing his head.

"Who where the moon men?" he asked groggily.

………………………………...

A/N: Beast Boy's last statement wasn't supposed to make sense. Deal with it (did anyone notice that Red X said that in one episode?).

Thankies for reading (though I can't tell how many did since my hit tracker is screwed…it stopped at 1615...)

Even more thankies for the reviews!


	15. Athor's Note

Note: this is not a chapter.

A/N: I have totally lost my creative/artistic flair for this story. **DON'T HIT THE BACK BUTTON! LIKE I'VE SAID BEFORE, I KNOW IT'S SHINY, BUT YOU CAN WAIT! **I'm putting this down for now and I'm coming back to it later. It might take a while, but I **will **get back to it. Sorry to piss you off.


End file.
